Maneuvers
Combat Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the Warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolls, wallruns, swordplay, and acrobatics. Stamina Stamina is a self-replenishing resource used to sprint, melee, wallrun and block. It is shown in the top right Warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue shields bar. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a rate of ??/s. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods like Marathon and Quick Rest. The melee mod Second Wind can provide boosts of stamina upon killing enemies with your melee weapon, making hit-and-run combat more viable as melee drains stamina quickly. Additionally, while sprinting, sliding allows you to replenish stamina while maintaining your speed for a short period of time, allowing you to keep up your speed without running out of stamina. Stamina orbs are available for pickup only in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. Melee Maneuvers Sprinting |ps4= }} Sprinting will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each Warframe may have a different speed modifier for sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with Rush. Note: In options you can configure a new Key Binding to Toggle On/Off to auto-sprint. This is useful to make maneuvers without holding the sprint button all the time. Rolling Rolling (aka Dodging) is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy, to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. Rolling also reduces all damage taken by the player by ~80% during the middle of the roll's animation. Rolling occurs involuntarily if you land from a jump with too much forward momentum. Note: Rolling shakes off certain enemies or projectiles that cling to the player (such as Latchers, Maggots, or Leeches) and can also 'dispel' certain status effects such as the infected MOA nanoswarm and unwanted Banish effects. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Crouching |ps4= }} Crouching lowers the Warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Press "V" (default) to toggle crouching. Sliding Sliding is crouching during a sprint. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop (Except when sliding down a slope). While sliding, no stamina is used. After a few seconds of sliding Stamina will start charging. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Jumping |ps4= }} A basic function that costs 10 stamina. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Divekick This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. Your jump distance is also improved allowing you to reach distant places. Additionally, it allows you to somewhat aim where you would like to land. Divekicking will knock down most enemies on hit, inflicting a minor damage of 20 damage. Front Flip While sliding, pressing the jump button will cause the Warframe to jump and front flip in the direction it was sliding. In mid air the player can hit the crouch button again to resume sliding on land (This can be done indefinitely. Simply keep pressing the Move Forward key (default "W", L3 forward). Example use: if the player is currently sliding into a low cover, they can choose to flip over it and instantly continue sliding behind it. Vaulting Added on Update 11, this maneuver can be done on obstacles half the size of the Warframe, allowing more movement across blocked paths with ease. Jumping while near these obstacles causes the Warframe to vault over them, whether Sprinting or not. This mechanic can be changed in the game settings so the automatic vaulting is turned off, which helps for some instances where vaulting should never occur, like ledges. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Enemies standing near tall-enough cover (such as the collapsible barriers in the Void) can be grabbed and climbed atop of, though it is unclear if this is a glitch as it does not stagger or damage the enemy in any way. Dodging Sideways While holding the aim button, hold the left or right key and tap the sprint button to do a back sideways roll. This is very useful while trying to fight around Grineer and with Seekers or against bosses with slow attacks. The two dodge roll animations differ slightly, as the leftwards dodge roll includes a small hopping animation that the Warframe completes at the end of his/her roll, while the dodge roll to the right is simply a roll. Adding Jump to the combo will allow a player to do a side flip. If the players have melee equipped, they can change the direction of their sideway dodge on the go, allowing a more flexible movement. Backwards While holding the aim button hold the back key and tap the roll button to do a back handspring. This is very useful while trying to fight around Grineer and with Seekers or against bosses with slow attacks. If the players have melee equipped, they can change the direction of their handspring dodge on the go, allowing a more flexible movement. Wall Running Run at a wall then press and hold jump and a directional key. All wall running maneuvers require stamina which is drained over time. Vertical Run at around a 90 degree angle toward a wall, then press and hold jump to run straight up. Upon releasing the jump key or movement key the Warframe will backflip off the wall. If the top can be run onto, continue to hold the jump and directional keys to simply run up and over the edge to a stand. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the higher it can climb. *Tic-Tac Climbing: Reminiscent of a certain plumber, the player may exploit vertical parallel surfaces (such as broken elevator shafts) to ascend continuously without the need for ledges. First, begin a vertical wall run up one of the walls, turn your camera to the opposing wall, kick off the surface and run up the new wall. Rinse and repeat. * Extended Wallflip: If crouch is tapped while backflipping off a wall with the right timing, it will launch the Warframe further from the wall, can be used to Tic-Tac climb in places where it would not otherwise be possible. * Longer wall run: while running up the wall click the sprint button, and hold to run further up the wall. Horizontal Sprint with less than a 70 degree angle towards a wall and press and hold jump to run horizontally across the wall. Releasing jump will cause the frame to leap from the wall with an accelerated speed. Sloping, non-hard-angle, corners can be run around; this enables many short cuts. Zooming, shooting, blocking, and many powers may be performed. Wall Slide After running up a wall, a Tenno will grab the wall and begin to slowly slide down. During this, a Tenno may fire his/her weapon. Letting go of the jump button while sliding will cause the Tenno to backflip away from the wall. Pressing the melee attack button will cause the Tenno to jump and slash (see "Wall Attack" above) toward the direction of the crosshair. tapping or toggling crouch will make the Tenno slide when they touch the ground. Note that sliding down the wall consumes stamina, as opposed to normal slides which allow you to replenish stamina while keeping up your speed. Media Warframe Parkour - basic and advanced movements Zoren Copter Tutorial - Warframe ru:Боевые_маневры de:Kampfmanöver Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta